Ties of Family
by WinDragon
Summary: This is a independent work I'm doing, separate from the Dragon's series. It about a young man trying to find his sister who was taken by dragons year ago. Years had pasted since the event and he has become a dragon slayer to rid the world of the fate he had faced. But what he finds is not what he excepted at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So this story takes place in a HTTYD (How to Train Your Dragon) world, but as of this moment. There won't be any character appearances as of yet, but that is not to said they will appear later on. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

A young man stood next to a lifeless dragon shaped figure with a blood dripped blade in on hand and shield in the other. Exhausted from his battle, he returned to the nearby village to rest and to get his reward. After retrieve his reward from the leader of the village, he retired to a nearby inn. Once inside, he took a bath in hot bath to relax and to clean himself. Then went to sleep once he finished with the hot water.

David was around 19 years old with a slim muscular body for his age. He stood around average height for a person of his age. His hair was a brownish black with different colored eyes, one being green and the other brown. However, he wasn't the only person who looked like that as he had a twin brother that shared the similar features. One difference was their eye colored were flipped.

However, David lost his brother to a dragon as it took him away. And since then he's been looking for him. Along the way he became a dragon slayer when he grew older and meet his to slaying master. And despite the fact that everyone including his parent thought he was dead, David believed he was out there somewhere still alive.

One reason he does this sort of work is to help the people and to hopefully find his brother one day. Because his family was the world to him and he didn't want that connection to be lost. So when he was able to pick up a sword, began to train. Shortly a couple years later, he sought the help of a former hunter and dragon slayer as his master.

The training was rough on beginning with but after some time of training. He was finally left his home village in search of his brother. Shortly after leaving he was faced with his first dragon in a nearby village.

Although his body and mind were ready to take the dragon, but something deep inside him wasn't quite ready. However, despite that he went through it and was able to finish the dragon. After a while being out on the hunt, he grew accustomed to the lifestyle he lived. Although sometimes he has to remind himself of what he was trying to do. David was always up for new challenges when they presented themselves. So one day when you was at a tavern somewhere.

"Did you hear that there's some attacks over in Huduel?" One of the men spoke seating at a table next to David. David just stay uninterested and continued enjoying his meal.

"Not really, haven't been in town for a while. Why, what's going on?" The other man asked before taking sip of his drink.

"Well, from what I'm hearing, there's this thing attacking Huduel. But no one is able to see what it is. They said they could hear it just before it strikes. But, if you ask me, it's a dragon." He said like he knew what it was. His friend seemed a little skeptical of his answer. This caught David's attention, but he tried to keep going about his business.

"I can't believe such a thing like that, West. What in gods name make you think a dragon is doing this? Prove it and the next drinks on me." The other man answered trying to keep his voice down to not upset everyone else.

"Come on, It's the only thing we know it to be. Unless you believe it to be some creature or thing made by the lord to punish us." The other man answered. David was coming to the same conclusion, but was quiet as the two men argued. It wasn't long before he finished his meal and went into one of the rooms.

The next morning he left town and heading toward Huduel with the intent of slaying his creature whatever it may be.

Some days later he was outside the town of Huduel. The town was large as a city, but wasn't quite one 'yet'. However, there was quite a lot of evidence of the creature's presences from a distance. From burnt and destroyed homes and businesses among some of the things from his view. Shortly before reaching the entrance, he flipped the hood of his cloak up.

"Halt! State your business here." One of the guards said at the gate entrance.

"I wish to see someone about these attack." David said from underneath his cloak.

"Get in line sir. We're having a hard enough time with it and no one seems to know how to stop the problem. But, go talk to duke Luke in the castle." The guard said before letting David continue his journey.

The town was like any other town or city for that matter that David has been to. With minor differences here and there from one another. It didn't take long to reach one of the castle doorways.

"What is your business here stranger?" A man said, as he was busy writing something into a large book as David entered.

"I wish to speak to Duke Luke about these recent attacks." David said as he removed his hood, the man didn't really raise his head. But rather moved his eyes for a brief second before resuming his duty.

"I'm sure you have all sorts of problems you want the duke to hear, but I'm afraid his hand are tied at the moment. So if you would address them to me, then I will be sure he is made aware of them at his convenience." The man said as finished writing something before pulling a clean sheet of paper to write. He looked at David as he was waiting to write whatever he was going to say.

"Look I'm not here to bring problem, but to help stop it. I wish to slay this creature that attacks this town." David stated to him. The man stood there for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"I'm a sorry sir, but there isn't much you can do." He said laughing, which David took as an insult. David quickly pulled one of his small knifes and held it close to the man face. The man immediately stopped laughing and was fearful of what David was going to do.

"I wish to see the duke right now." David said calmly as he brought the knife slightly more close to the man.

"Alright, right this way." The man said as he moved back and head toward a door behind him and leading him around. Until they were in front of a small door, the man knocked.

"Who goes there?" A man asked after opening the door.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. This right now is going to a test story, I plan on releasing another chapter next week on the weekend. Just to see how things go. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	2. Greetings 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So this story takes place in a HTTYD (How to Train Your Dragon) world, but as of this moment. There won't be any character appearances as of yet, but that is not to said they will appear later on. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

"It's Paul, sir. I have someone that wishes to see you." The man said from outside the slightly opened door. There was a slight grumbling from inside the room before the man replied.

"I do not wish to be disturbed. Please tell them to come back later. I'm busy." The man inside replied with a little anger in his voice.

"I must insist he speak with you about our problem." Paul said to the man inside, there was a sigh before a reply.

"Very well, he may come in." The man said before Paul opened the door any further. Walking inside, there a well-dressed man seated in a desk. Various pages scattered on the desk as well as a small pile on the side. The man looked to be in his thirties if not forties. He was busy looking for some of the pages before addressing Paul and David's existence.

"Michael this is..." Paul said, but didn't know David's name.

"David, sir. I am a young dragon slayer from Michael. I understand you are having some trouble with some kind of creature. I have traveled..." David said before Michael stopped him with his hand raised.

"David... I do not believe this is a dragon we are dealing with. So I am sorry you made your trek out here. But we do not wish for your services here." Michael said being polite as possible.

"If I am sir, allow me to witness this 'thing' for myself. And if it doesn't appear to be a dragon, then I'll leave you be. No cost will be done to you whatsoever. But if it does, then all I ask is a free meal and a room." David suggested to Michael. He pondered it over before giving an answer.

"Very well, I will honor your agreement so long you do." Michael said offering a hand to confirm it with David. David was about to leave, but Michael stopped him.

"Best of luck on your hunt." Michael said and then David left him be. With there being still light out, David decided to wander the various shops. In search of unique and sometimes one of kind items. This was a traditional of his that he started with his first solo dragon kill. Do this allowed him to remember the battle he had with the dragon. However, there were a set of rules he follow when selecting something like this.

One: had to be something unique or, one of a kind or, maybe hard to find.

Two: had to be something small. To allow for easy carrying while traveling.

Three: had to relate to the dragon he was going to fight. This was based upon the tales people said or heard from. Doing this allows him to remember it in more detail.

So far, he's fought (five to ten) dragons while on his journey. David stopped outside of an alleyway and pulled out a small bear craving. The craving had some burns at the bottom half of it. This was his first ever dragon kill alone. It was him against a Gronkle in its cave next to a neighboring town of his. The dragon proved to be somewhat difficult compared to his training, but was eventually killed.

Unaware a young girl was standing next to him looking at the craving. David jumped in surprise when he saw her and so did she. He soon realized who it was and calmed down a bit, but was upset at her.

"You know. You've really got to stop doing that!" He said in a semi-loud tone while trying to sound calm. The girl just chuckled at him with her hand covering her mouth as she did so.

"Oh, so you think this is funny? Come here you!" He said as he grabbed her before she could run away. He started to tickle her to death.

"Stop... Dav... id ple... ase... stop!" She said as she tried to stop laughing, but he didn't let up until he was satisfied.

"Annabel, you've really got to stop surprising me like that." He said with concern for the two of them. Annabel gave a sigh and the twin of them sat against the wall.

"But it's not as funny." She replied. David looked her over to make sure she was alright. She still looked like the 9-year-old girl he met a couple years ago. She wore a Michael every time he met her. She had brown hair with blue eyes and a whitish yellow skin.

How the two met was rather weird to David. One day as he was traveling through the forest to get to the next town. He heard a woman's voice from the distance and soon discovered her. Her leg was stuck under a tree branch that had fallen into her. After rescuing her from the branch, she thanked him and offer her left for his service. He refused due to his kind-hearted nature to help others in need. So since then, she's been following him and the grew to be friends. Although it troubled him how she was able to follow him after all this time. But she'd disappear before he could question her. So he chooses not to ask after many tried attempts.

They got up and went to an inn nearby. After paying for a room, he showed her a wood carving of fire burning. This was a memento from his latest kill, which was a flame back (monstrous nightmare).

"That has been the toughest one I've faced yet." He said as she looked at it in detail.

"That's what you said about the last one." She said handing him the memento. David put it back in his bag and set it on the chair across from the bed.

"Alright, fine I did say that. But I think this one is going to be the toughest one I've kill at of all of them. That is if it's a dragon and not something else." He said as he thought of what dragon it could be. As well as what it was if it wasn't a dragon.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." She said before leaving the room. David went to his room and locked the door behind him. Laying on the bed just looking at the ceiling just thinking random thoughts, but some were memories. Like when he defended his sister from the kids that were picking on her. He could keep his own with a few of them, but their numbers got the better of him. Afterwards she'd try to carry him home, but he let her to make her feel better. As he kept thinking, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. This right now is going to a test story, I plan on releasing another chapter next week on the weekend. Just to see how things go. There is also a poll if you wish to take part. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
